Demand for bandwidth by enterprises and individual consumers continues to experience exponential growth. To meet this demand efficiently and economically, data centers have to achieve ultra-high density cabling with low loss budgets. Fiber optics have become the standard cabling medium used by data centers to meet the growing needs for data volume and transmission speeds.
Individual optical fibers are extremely small. For example, even with protective coatings, optical fibers may be only about 250 microns in diameter (only about 4 times the diameter of a human hair). As such, hundreds of fibers can be installed in cables that will take up relatively little space. For connections between cables, however, the fibers are terminated with connectors. Multiple fibers may be arranged within a single connector. For example, multi-fiber connectors such as those using multi-fiber push-on/pull-off (MPO) technology may contain and connect 12 or 24 fibers. Connectors, such as MPO type connectors, generally include a housing portion that contains a ferrule that terminates the ends of the fibers. Ferrules are generally used to retain the ends of the optical fibers for connecting the optical fibers. One type of optical ferrule that may be used with MPO type connectors is an MT (Mechanically Transferable) ferrule.
Typically, MPO connectors are joined together to connect the optical transmission path of one fiber optic cable to another fiber optic cable or device, and the connection may be made by inserting the MPO connectors in an MPO adapter. An adapter generally includes a housing, or portion of a housing, having at least one port which is configured to receive and hold a connector to facilitate the optical connection of the connector ferrule with the ferrule of another connector or other device. Adapters may be used to facilitate connections contained within a chassis. The term “chassis” as used herein broadly refers to a containment structure for housing electrical components or switching components.
As a result of the use of pre-terminated fiber assemblies, the issue of maintaining polarity in parallel fiber-optic links is becoming increasingly important. Described simply, polarity maintains proper continuity between transmitters and receivers. In order to make sure that connectors are mated correctly with an adapter, the connector and adapter typically include fixed keying features that permit the connector to be mated with the adapter in generally only one mating configuration. While this has the advantage of preventing a connection that has the wrong polarity, it also can makes it difficult to change the polarity of the connection on site.
Therefore, there remains a need for multi-fiber, fiber optic connectors that have the flexibility of easily changing the polarity of the connector on site.